You're what!
by theuserofyeah
Summary: No one believes Naruto so Sasuke and him go and try to prove it! once and for all sasunaru


AnimeLovesYaoi Production! Disclaimer: I do not own naruto! Sasuke does and no one can take his Kitsune! (sasunaru 4 ever)

Honey: This is an Mpreg with sasunaru!  
Sasuke: unfortunetly it's only about rated K or something because NOTHING happens Naruto: but I hope you'll stay because more stuff might happen later :) Honey: please enjoy!

you're what?

Tsunade stared, confused at the sight before her. Naruto and Sasuke asking for a pregnancy test. "Are you sure it's not just the stomach flu?" She said. still trying the change their minds. Naruto crossed his arms in an affirming manner and nodded, determined to show her and his lover that he's serious. "I know that I am! Believe it!" He said, making Sasuke roll his eyes.  
"can we just get this over with? Even if he's not pregnant, There IS something worng with him..." Sasuke said, sounding annoyed in the begining, but actually concerned in the end. Tsunade sighed and turned around. The two boys gasped, until they saw he motion for them to follow her. They went into an examing room and she told Naruto to, what else?, yes! you got it! He had to pee in a cup x) (sasukes and narutos face O.O) Sasuke kept pacing around the room in anticipation. Naruto rolled his eyes and said,"calm down! Besides, walking aound isn't going to do anything!" Sasuke glared at him and said,"How can you be so calm?" Naruto shrugged and Sasuke continued,"You do realize that, in the off chance, you actually are pregnant that means we're going to be parents!" Naruto looked at him confused for a while, but then gasped and eyes grew wider. After a while both of them ended up pacing around. It took around thirty minutes until Tsunade came back and told them it would take a couple of days. After five minutes of Naruto yelling at her, they left to Ichiraku Ramen. That's when the most scariest thing in the entire world happened! Naruto didn't want ramen! For the next few days Naruto consumed the weirdest food Sasuke could find. He ate fried ants, crickets legs, and frog eyes. Sasuke wasn't even able to eat his sushi because of the smell of some of the stuff he ate. SUSHI! you know as in DEAD FISH! Finally there results came in and Tsunade called them over. Naruto and Sasuke got there so fast you'd think they were ninjas...oh wait...they are x) anyways... Naruto and Sasuke went to the same examination room as before. Tsunade seemed like she wanted to say something, but the words couldn't come out. Eventually Sasuke snapped and said,"come out with it already!" He was so loud that it made both of them jump. Tsunade sighed and opened the file already in her hands. She looked at Naruto and said, "It seems you were right Naruto...You are ...pregnant..." Sasuke and Naruto both gasped in unison. Sasuke did something no uchiha had ever done before, no not get a man pregnant, well yeah that too, but what i'm talking about was that he, the great Uchiha sasuke, fainted! x)  
Naruto gasped again and smiled. Then his emtion changed and he looked at Tsunade confused. He asked,"Hey grandma Tsunade? I was just wondering how that was possible?" Tsunade shrugged and said,"Truth I have no Idea either.. The only thind that I can come up with is this.." naruto asked,"what?"  
Tsunade looked at him with a serious expression and said,"have you guys ever had intercourse while you were in your girl form?" Naruto was going to protest when he froze. His eye twitched a little and Tsunade sighed heavily. She said,"You have got to be kidding me!"  
naruto turned red and shouted,"hey it's not my fault! sasukes the one that-"  
Tsunade interrupted him and said,"I don't need to know the details! What matters now is how you're going to give birth..." Naruto looked at her confused and said,"doesn't that mean I just transform into a girl during surgery?" Tsunade sighed and said,"It's not that simple...You won't the strength or enough chakra to keep it up for that long... unless..." Naruto gasped and said,"Unless what?" Tsunade said,"I can't beleive we have to resort to something like-"

CLIFFHANGER

Honey: It seems I always make one shots or whatever with this couple and I always love mpregs so I want to try and make my own little series! Sasuke: you don't think some people will be mad?  
Honey: mad about what?  
Naruto: well no one likes a cliffhanger..  
HOney: I just want to see how many people would comment, favorite it or whatever Sasuke: did you hear that everyone?  
Naruto: please support Honey sama and review Sasuke: favorite or whatever!  
honey: I hope to see you again! 


End file.
